mangafandomcom-20200224-history
List of Mobile Suit Gundam mobile weapons
This is a list of fictional weapons from the Japanese anime television series Mobile Suit Gundam. Protagonists Mobile suits Gundam Guncannon Guntank GM Other Ball Antagonists Mobile suits Zaku I Zaku II Gouf The MS-07 Gouf first appears when Ramba Ral arrives on Earth to avenge the death of Garma Zabi. Ramba Ral and the Gouf proves to be a formidable foe for the White Base crew as it is far more powerful than the Zakus the crew have been fight up until that point. The Gouf is armed with a 75 mm machine gun hand and "heat rod", which could be used as a superheated slicing weapon or as a grappling weapon with a powerful electric shock effect. It also has a powerful heat sword, an improved heat-based weapon from the Zaku's heat hawk. The Gouf could also use the standard Zaku II weapons, such as 120 mm machine gun or 280 mm bazooka. Amuro in the Gundam eventually destroy Ramba Ral's Gouf, however the mobile suit soon becomes a mainstay of the Zeon ground forces. Dom The MS-09 Dom is the successor to Zaku II and Gouf mobile suits, and far surpassed both in terms of performance. Developed as a heavy-type, high performance mobile suit, the Dom could outperform the Federation's new mass production mobile suit, the RGM-79 GM. The first three Dom units shipped out were assigned to the Black Tri-Stars, who had been sent to aid Captain M'Quve's Odessa mining base. However, all three units were destroyed by Gundam's pilot Amuro Ray after only two battles. Rick Dom When the battle shifted back to space, the Dom was re-designed from ground combat to space combat. The space-type version, the MS-09R Rick Dom, had the jet engines replaced with rocket thrusters. The Dom series became the mainstay front line unit for the rest of the One Year War. It was supposed to be replaced by the excellent Gelgoog, but the war came to a close too quickly, causing the Dom series to remain the front line mobile suit until the war's end. Gelgoog Gyan YMS-15 Gyan Gogg MSM-03 Gogg Acguy Following Zimmand Company's Gogg, the Zeonic Company produced their own amphibious mobile suit for the Principality of Zeon, the MSM-04 Acguy. Acguys used many of the same parts and components as the Zaku II, including twin ultracompact fusion reactors. However, even with the twin reactors, the Acguy left only a trace heat signature, making it effective for stealth operations. Several Acguys were used on a covert mission to sneaked into the Federation's Jaburo General Headquarters and destroy the Federation's mobile suit production facilities, which were being used to produce their RGM-79 GM mobile suits. Z'Gok MSM-07 Z'Gok Zock The MSM-10 Zock makes its sole appearance near the end of Mobile Suit Gundam participating in Char Aznable's attack on the Earth Federation's Headquarters, Jaburo in South America. The Zock brings havoc on the base and its garrison. However, it is soon dispatched by the Amuro Ray in the Gundam while in pursuit of the retreating Char Aznable. Zeong Mobile armours Adzam The MAX-03 Adzam is the first mobile armour to appear in Mobile Suit Gundam. Amuro first sees the Adzam as it transports M'Quve and Kycilia Zabi during an inspection of M'Quve's mining operations around Odessa. Amuro later engages the Adzam when he attacks one of the facilities with Gundam. The Adzam nearly disables Gundam, however, the operators underestimate Gundam's durability and end their attack thinking that suit is no longer operational. This allows Gundam to break free and destroy the Adzam, though M'Quve and Kycilia survived the encounter. Gradro The MAM-07 Grabro is an underwater mobile armour assigned to Char's "Mad Angler" submarine squadron. It attacks White Base as the ship crosses the Atlantic Ocean and inflicts heavy damage. It is eventually destroyed by Gundam during the attack. Bigro After White Base leaves Jaburo to act as a decoy for the Federal Fleet, it is soon attacked by a Zanzibar-class warship commanded by Char and supported by the MA-05 Bigro and two Rick Doms. The Bigro proves to be a difficult opponent for Sayla and Amuro. But after a quick convertion to Gundam, Amuro finally destroys the mobile armour. Zakrello The MA-04X Zakrello makes a very brief appearance following the destruction of Bigro. The Zakrello engages White Base s mobile suits in order to avenge the Bigro's fallen pilot, but is quickly dispatched by Amuro in the Gundam. Braw Bro MAN-03 Braw Bro Elmeth MAN-08 Elmeth The Elmeth is the Newtype Mobile Armor piloted by Lalah Sune. It features a psy-commu control system and independent "bit" mega particle cannons that are quite deadly, as well as 2 mega particle cannons on the ships main body. Big Zam This unit is a unit seen as the most powerful defensive unit in Mobile Suit Gundam. It is the only unit equipped with an I-field generator that can block off all mega beam cannon fires, even those fired from a space battleship. The time limit (20 minutes) on the I-Field generator before it overheats was not seen in the anime, but only in the official guide books, since it was destroyed by the series protagonist team before then. Its weapons consist a of massive particle cannon that easily destroy large ships, and 28 smaller guns. The time limit of I-field generators finds its way to the much later creation Mobile Suit Crossbone Gundam, where the first time an I-field generator is minimized in size and can be equipped on a Mobile Suit, Crossbone Gundam X-3. Even though the Big Zam only appeared in one episode in the anime, it frequently appears in video game adaptions of the Gundam series. References Mobile Suit Gundam mobile weapons Mobile Suit Gundam